Hateful butterflies - Kisame Oneshot -
by ShadowMuncher
Summary: OC!Kisame Lovable sharkie gets some hate fluff


I despised him. I hated him with a burning passion. I couldn't stand looking at him for more then two seconds. His laugh, his voice, his perfect smile. I wanted nothing more to rip out his throat, oh don't look at me that way, he deserves it!

When ever I'm around him I feel.. warm and fuzzy. When ever someone says something mean about him and he tries to play it off as a joke, I still see it hurts him and it makes me want to hurt whatever is causing it.

When ever I saw that toothy grin of his my heart starts to speed up and it even hurts sometimes! When I see him injured this feeling hits my chest, and my throat tightens and I cant sleep until I make sure he's okay. And whatever caused the injury was completely destroyed.

I was never like this before. I hate that I can't stop thinking about him, I hate that I cant do anything without it reminding me of him. Most of all I hate that I can't do anything to make it stop. I've tried!

I've ignored him, pretended that he didn't exist. I tried getting closer to him, talk to him at least but when ever I did it felt as if butterflies were taking over my system. Now all I do is sit back and ignore him, or be cruel like some of the others mocking him for his appearance. But whenever he sets those sad eyes on me I cant help but feel that spike in my chest.

No one else knows of this other then his partner, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi and I had been friends for years and when I had told him of these _feelings_ I got when the shark-like man was around he just gave me a slight smirk and said that I was 'in love' with him. As if! I didn't know the meaning of the word! Love is nothing but a waist of time, a weakness. Something an S-ranked criminal like me didn't need. But why couldn't I make these feelings go away?

During one night of a normal dinner, I was sitting next to Deidara and Itachi was on my other side. I poked at my food refusing to look up. Kisame was sitting on the other side of the table. I took a bite of the food infront of me, Konan was a great cook and I didn't want to offend her by not eating her food. The only problem sitting next to Deidara was usually Tobi took the seat beside him and they were always arguing about one thing or the other, mostly Deidara. Blondie elbowed my shoulder for the second time muttering an apology before loudly starting another argue about whos fault it was.

I sighed and glanced up momentarily catching the shark-man's gaze. He looked away as soon as he relised he had been caught and Ibite my lip, hard, at the feeling of butterflys. I rolled my eyes at myself giving up on the food, setting my fork down beside my plate and left the kitchen quickly making my way outside.

Night had fallen, the stars shown brightly along with the moon. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes enjoying the quiet. I walked into the forest down a path that came to a clearing with a large lake. Itachi had shown me this place once, it was quiet and I could get away from things that were bothering me and cool down. I put a hand on my chest above where my heart was feeling it beat slowly. I thought of Kisame, his blue skin, his blue eyes, his blue hair. I never liked blue until I met him. I thought of his laugh, his smile and I felt my heart start to pick up it's pace.

I groaned sitting down on a rock pulling my knees up to my chest resting my head on them; Could Itachi be right? Could I actually be in love with Kisame? I didn't know what love was. I never had parents, I didn't have many friends growing up either. The closet thing to love I ever experienced was Itachi's friendship. And he was about as affectionate as a brick wall.

I hadn't ever kissed anyone before, I had only ever given a hug to Itachi and that was when he told me his story. Even if I did love Kisame I wouldn't know what to do, how to tell him. "Why is this so hard?" I asked no one in particular.

"Whats hard?" I jumped up a kunai in hand with narrowed eyes, they widened when I relised who spoke. I grunted and put my weapon away. "Nothing of _your_ consern." I muttered. He frowed and I looked away to the water at the feeling that stabbed my heart.

"What are you doing here, Kisame?" He winced at my cold voice and hesitantly walked closer to me. I tried to ignore my heart's iregular beating and sat back down, aware that the rock was big enough for the two of us.

"You kind of rushed off, are you okay?"

"What do you care?" I know I was being rude but I didn't care. He didn't leave, only moved to sit beside me. Not to close, mind you. I side glanced him taking in his features, He was absolutely gorgeous, perfect, amazing, strong. I shook my head at my thoughts and tried to ignore him. After a few minuets of silence I closed my eyes, nearly forgetting he was there. I could have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Kisame's weak voice asking me, "Sky.. Why do you hate me?"

My eyes snapped open at the hurt I heard in the simple question. He was staring at the ground, he looked small and weak. I stared at him in awe "I don't hate you." I said finally. He laughed once, with no humor "Please, You don't hate me? You can't even look at me without disgust."

How is voice sounded was enough to make me flinch, he sounded angry, desperate, and sad all at once."I've been nothing but nice to you, I've tried impressing you, doing nice things for you, I've even left you alone but you still look at me with those disappointing eyes of yours."

I didn't know what to do. My heart was beating wildly and when he snapped his glare at me and said "It's because I'm a freak, isn't it?" I felt something inside me snap.

I didn't know what happened, it all moved so quickly. I ended up on top of him pressing his back to the cool stone behind us looking down into his face. My own felt hot and I knew I was probably blushing.

"S-Sky" He stuttered my name shocked, his eyes wide opened. I felt tears prick my own and I growled out a low "Shut up." He looked confused and hopeful at the same time.

After a moment of silence I brought a hand up to his cheek and he gasped as my cold skin touched his own warmer skin. "I don't hate you." I repeated myself louder this time. I looked into his eyes "And If I ever hear you call yourself a freak again I'll tear out your tongue. You're perfect in every way Kisame." He shivered leaning into my touch. "I never hated you, I couldn't the truth is Kisame is I-.. I.." No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the words out. The tears slid from my eyes now.

Kisame reached up with one of his hands wiping away the tears "I love you, Sky." He whispered and brought my lips down to his in a small, soft kiss.

It was a new, different feeling that hit me this time. A warmth and a stab at the same time. I felt happy as I pressed my lips back to his. He sat up so I was sitting in his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I in turn wrapped my own around his neck, running my fingers through his soft hair. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"I.." I started and swallowed nervously I brought my head against his chest sighing shakily "I love you, Kisame-kun." I felt his own heart start to pump and he laughed happily bringing me into another, deep kiss.

I loved him. I loved him with a burning passion. I couldn't stand not being with him,I couldn't stand not hearing his laugh, not seeing his smile. I wanted nothing more then to stay with him, always. And I'm sure he had no problems with that.


End file.
